


don't know if i could ever go without

by ifthat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthat/pseuds/ifthat
Summary: “We’ve come up with a solid solution. You’re not going to like it.”“What is it?” Louis narrows his eyes suspiciously, glancing at a visibly enthusiastic Liam.“What if you pretended to be an Alpha?” Zayn suggests.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 93
Kudos: 1077
Collections: Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2019





	don't know if i could ever go without

**Author's Note:**

> First, I want to thank the BLFF moderators for being so incredibly patient with me! Go give them some love.
> 
> Also, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, [Anna](https://blushylou.tumblr.com/), for all the support! Both grammatical and plot-wise. Any errors you find are wholly mine.
> 
> Prompt 214: Omega Louis works as the personal assistant of Alpha Harry, successful CEO of a high growth company that only hires Alphas. Over the months, Louis has perfected hiding and lying well until something happened that his secret get revealed (maybe Harry’s rut) and everything goes downhill from there. A lot of fluff and angst.

_ALPHAS PREFERRED_. 

_If you identify as a Beta or an Omega, your application will be taken into consideration following Alpha candidates_. 

Scrunching his nose in disgust, Louis proceeds by closing the page, clicking until his laptop lags under the pressure, a multitude of other tabs taking priority. He clicks again, more forcefully. 

“I’ll wait for you,” he grits out quietly, tapping his fingers over his knee.

The laptop is a sore reminder of how desperately he is in need of a better job, preferably with a competitive salary to be able to afford the luxury of a new laptop. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how he views the current state of his bank account, blatant discrimination against Omegas is one of several aspects Louis is unwilling to tolerate in the workplace. 

After rifling through other applications, the phrase becomes unsettlingly repetitive, featuring on most if not all the applications—either small and unassuming or plastered across the top, a requirement disguised as a preference. 

“Dicks,” he mutters on his way to the kitchen to pour a fresh cup of tea, taking a much needed break from pointlessly scrolling.

To preoccupy himself, Louis sends Zayn a sad picture of his mug. No caption or follow-up message necessary. The mug alone can convey the emotion he needs to convince Zayn to give him a ring.

Ten minutes go by. Few more. 

Stabbing through his contacts, Louis calls Zayn instead. He has to do everything for himself around here. He answers after four rings, lazily greeting, “What’s up, mate?”

“Absolutely nothing. My life is at a standstill. No one will hire me. Apparently, I don’t have the capacity or the intellect of an Alpha,” he grumbles, rolling his eyes. Hissing, shortly after, when tea splashes onto his fingers when he stirs it too fast. “Also, you didn’t respond to my picture. At the very least give me a thumbs-up so I know you care.”

“M’ working,” he answers distractedly.

He pretends offense, committing to the act by twisting his lips downwards even though Zayn can’t see his expression, “Way to throw that in my face.”

The sound of a can being shaken and sprayed reaches his ear. Zayn wasn’t lying about working; recently, an Omega hired him to paint a mural in his house. Then, a huff of laughter, “You’re acting like you’re unemployed!”

Louis feels the need to elaborate here, “Yeah, but you _love_ your job. I’m trying to quit mine.”

“Fair. I’m sorry to hear the majority of hiring employers are assholes. You are incredibly smart and perfectly capable.” He pauses, humming contently. What must it be like? “Though, I am bummed I won’t get the friends discount when you find a new job.”

“Thanks for saying when and not if. You’re so supportive,” he makes out begrudgingly. 

Listening to Zayn ramble about Gucci and their overpriced items soothes the sting of rejection from the lack of opportunities at his disposal. However, Louis did make the call so he could vent; at the same time, he feels slighted.

“Mate, I have to go. I’ll stop by the apartment later. Can’t be long, though. Have plans with Liam.”

Louis blinks at this whirlwind of conversation being over so fast. 

“Fine,” he sighs, “I’ll be expecting you.”

The search continues to go downhill. Every application he sends goes sorely ignored. Louis knows job hunting requires a considerable amount of time and patience, but he’s been cycling through this stagnant situation for months. 

Zayn interrupts his pity party by quietly opening and closing the door, presuming Louis is still asleep. Wrong. Louis is in the living room, spooning soggy cereal into his mouth at six in the morning, bowl precariously perched on his lap while _Friends_ plays in the background. On low volume, of course, because he’s too grumpy to fully listen to a laugh track. 

“No need to sneak in, I’m awake,” he deadpans. 

“Babe!” Zayn turns around with a smile, startling Louis with a powerful waft of the scent of an unknown Alpha. 

Disappearing for a week will do that to you. 

“You reek,” Louis returns, prompting him to rub the tip of his nose, twitching with sensitivity. “And look happy.”

“Do I?” He asks, with an air of satisfaction. What Louis knows of Zayn and his mystery Alpha can be condensed into a few bullet points. One thing he is certain of is the two spend an awful amount of time together for Zayn to keep claiming their relationship falls in the realm of friends with benefits who are on and off. 

Delighted for the first time in a while, Louis smiles and taps the couch with his foot, inviting Zayn for a cuddle. “Shameless. Is the sex that good?”

“Those are intimate, private details.” He takes the offer, curling up close facing Louis. 

“Christ. When will I find a godly Alpha who fucks me so well I refuse to articulate and come home?” Louis teases, blinking dramatically for effect. 

Zayn is quick to quip, “When you let me set you up.” 

“Too busy,” Louis denies, waving around his spoon. “Find me a hot job instead.”

Being completely honest, Louis’ too preoccupied at the moment to invest himself in a relationship. When stability decides to enter his life, Louis will think about dating and romance. Though he may be reading Zayn all wrong and what he wants is to get Louis laid, which, _ouch_ , he can do that himself as appealing as the offer sounds.

“Still looking, then?” He asks, understandably gentle.

“Yeah,” Louis sighs. “It’s not going very well, as you can tell by the tone of my voice.”

“Come on.” Zayn stands abruptly, snagging his bowl in the process. “I’m taking you out to breakfast. My treat to cheer you up.”

“I already ate breakfast,” Louis points out, pursing his lips. 

“Corn flakes are not breakfast. Now go change into something decent.”

“It’s so early. I need a nap instead.”

“Change.” Zayn doesn’t budge. Louis stays put for appearances. “I’ll take a quick shower in the meantime.”

“By the time we leave, it’s going to be eight,” he murmurs.

“Because of you! All your jeans make your ass look great, even baggy track pants, there’s no need to spend hours trying every single one of them,” Zayn calls out on his way to the bathroom. 

Reluctantly, he stands. Zayn knows him well. A compliment to his bum will always motivate him, even if it is layered under an insult. 

The cafe Zayn wants to take him to, apparently, is not too far a walk from their flat. So, Louis is forced to endure the early morning breeze.

“M’ cold,” Louis repeats, bumping into Zayn to steal his body heat, tucking his hands into the single pocket on the belly of his red hoodie, swallowing him whole for two reasons, the weather and because he enjoys being thoroughly blanketed. 

“It must be your fragile body.” Zayn shoves against him too hard to be considered accidental. 

“Be nice to me,” Louis demands. “Can’t you see I’m miserable?”

“You just like to complain.” He lifts his arm, wrapping it around Louis’ shoulder, rubbing his bicep in an effort to warm him up.

“That I do. Are we getting any closer?”

“Two blocks.” Louis makes a face at that, wishing they’d get there sooner without having to do all the walking.

“Tell me more about your Alpha, then,” he prods. He will live vicariously through Zayn and his romantic fling. 

“Not my Alpha.” The bright glint in his eyes tells Louis otherwise.

“Sure,” he pretends to concede. 

“Liam,” Zayn continues over him, finally putting a name to the Alpha in question, “is a good Alpha. Kind and really understanding of what I want. You know, no official relationship. Yesterday, we went on a date.”

“What am I supposed to do with all this information?” Sarcasm drips from his voice even as he smiles. “Look at you, gushing over Liam.”

“Am not.” Zayn moves his gaze ahead; Louis can see the smile on his lips.

“Hm, keep telling yourself that.” Louis comes to a gradual stop beside him in front of a colorful cafe. Zayn was right about breakfast, Louis is far hungrier than he thought, so he moves to open the door. “Will I ever get to meet him?”

“Maybe. Hang on, babe, your shoe is untied.” Zayn bends down to sort him out, while Louis’ gaze wanders up, to his right where a tall figure jogs past them, leaving behind the lingering scent of a sweaty Alpha. 

Vanilla and smoke. Enticing. A flush rises to his cheeks with the knowledge of having scented a stranger. Better not breathe in too deeply. 

“Who runs this early in the morning?” Louis comments snidely. Rather than dissipating, the scent permeates, affecting him more than he cares to admit. Shivers travel down his spine as he watches the Alpha turn a corner, out of sight. 

“Let’s get some food in you. Snapping at strangers is not very nice.” Zayn ushers him inside, nudging at his back, seemingly unaffected by the Alpha.

“Thanks.” Louis shuffles forward, into the short line of people waiting to order. “Did you smell that?”

“Smell what, babe?” He asks, distracted as he reads through the sample menu. “The food?”

“No,” Louis murmurs, “nothing.”

“Louis!” Zayn greets after he answers his FaceTime call, comfortable on a bed whereas Louis is out in public, attempting to spruce up their apartment. 

“We need more plants,” he returns, flipping the camera and displaying a large plant inside an even larger pot. It has white flowers and large green leaves, somewhat plastic-y and a beautiful sight. 

“Can we have a,” he pauses to crouch down and read the informational tag, “peacelily?” 

“Our apartment has enough plants,” he says instead of an outright rejection. “Which, by the way, are thriving because I water them.”

“Well, I give them love,” he huffs back, storing his phone in his pocket to haul the plant into his cart. Struggling through the effort because it weighs more than he thought it did. After he carefully settles their newest addition in one piece, he grabs the mic on his earphones, slightly out of breath, so Zayn can hear his voice obnoxiously loud and clear, “You won’t let me have a dog. Let me have this.”

Louis can hear Zayn groan and snickers. “I promise this is the last one.”

“I’m tempted to keep some very good news I was just given to myself.” Zayn rolls over onto his stomach, adjusting so Louis has a better view. In the shuffle, Louis notices his surroundings are different from what he expected—their apartment. That is definitely not Zayn’s bedroom. 

“Are you not home?” Louis purses his lips, knowing for a fact that he and Zayn are too poor to afford a bed frame as lavish as the one he caught a glimpse of. 

“No.” Zayn grins. “I’m with Liam. He’s taking a shower.”

“Surprised you haven't joined him. What are you doing on the phone with me? You see enough of me,” Louis mutters playfully, pushing his cart toward self-checkout. If he continues to shop, he’ll inevitably end up with more plants than his car can physically fit. 

“As soon as I tell you what I have to tell you. Stop interrupting me.” Zayn rolls his eyes. 

“Go on,” Louis says, attempting to hold his phone while scanning miscellaneous items for their plants. “Actually, your escapade just reminded me I need to buy lube. I wonder if I can make a pitstop at _Evie_. Their lube is superior.”

Zayn lets out an arduous sigh. “As much as I love discussing and comparing high-end lube to generic lube with you, I just wanted to let you know I mentioned your situation to Liam. Before you ask why, he’s second in command to his company and has connections and whatnot.”

Louis slows down as he recarts his items. All he can say to that is, a little shaky and terribly excited about where the conversation is heading, “Hot.”

“It is,” Zayn agrees cheerily. “After I mentioned you, he told me there are openings where he works. We decided it would be better for him to meet with you, obviously, to see where you would fit in. How sick is that? He’s so sweet.”

Louis’ mouth drops. With his heart racing with elation and hands shaking with anticipation, he has to confirm, “Fuck. Just like that? Are you serious?” 

“‘Course, I wouldn’t joke about something like this.” He tries to play aloof, but Louis can tell how pleased he is with himself.

Louis pouts, rubbing his nose, sniffling out a pathetic, “Zayn.” Already teary, in public, no less.

“Don’t cry!”

“I’m not. Why couldn’t you wait to tell me this until I was alone?” Louis moans, hurrying towards his car to avoid further embarrassing himself. 

“I was too excited. Also, I have to go. Liam is waiting. I’ll set up something between you too. Just let me know when you’re free, babe.”

“Yeah. Thank you.” Louis waves, a tender smile gracing his lips, hoping the tone of his voice and the pure joy he feels on his face can convey how grateful he is to have a best friend like Zayn.

Arranging handbags at work becomes tedious when he has to redo it because one customer decided to misplace the original display. He folds down the stubborn handles of a particular bag with a huff, attempting to make it look presentable. The store is empty save for one other customer who has chosen to ignore him. The good thing about that is he doesn’t have to paste a forced smile on his face, much like his manager wants him to do until he feels weary. 

Someone wanders into his area as he finishes fixing the display. Great, now he has to make an attempt to look friendly and inviting when all he wants is to return home. Wondering who else might be shopping on a Tuesday noon during a lag, when customers are few and far in between, Louis decides to peek around cautiously. His eyes land on an Alpha. 

Immediately, he notices the man is attractive. Tall with short, dark curls caressing his forehead, a sculpted jawline, and broad shoulders. Dressed very expensively, too. Definitely an Alpha, Louis verifies when the man passes behind him, smelling familiar and excitingly new all at once. Vanilla and something indecipherable. 

Reluctantly, he stops ogling and returns to the first customer waving him over asking him to confirm the price of a backpack. Louis takes her to the register, distracted throughout the entire transaction by the Alpha roaming the clothing racks and disappointed he missed out on the opportunity to flirt with a handsome customer. 

Just as the woman steps away, leaving Louis unoccupied, the Alpha wanders over with a painstakingly gentle smile, as if not to intimidate with his presence. 

“Excuse me,” the man startles him with a rich, deep voice. 

Louis made his peace with their lack of interaction, so he is wholly unprepared with how much more attractive the Alpha is up close. Blinking, Louis looks up to make proper eye contact, smiling coyly while restraining the giddy emotions coiling low in his stomach. “Yes, how can I help you?” 

The Alpha does not respond right away, visibly stunned into silence; inflating the Omega’s ego and satiating his need for attention. Momentarily, his eyes lower to Louis’ lips. He can only return the gesture, noticing how unusually pink and pillowy his are. Pleased the feeling of attraction is mutual, he places his hands on his waist, drawing attention to and outlining the figure of his body. The man leans against the counter separating them, hands laid flat on the surface, preventing him from coming any closer. Alphas are so easy. 

“Sorry,” he says, clearing the throatiness in his voice, breaking his unwavering gaze and no longer dazed. He unfolds two scarves hooked over his forearm—the first is cashmere and lavender while the other is wool and patterned grey. Good taste. “If I can have your expert opinion, which scarf looks better?”

Glancing between the two, Louis hums, contemplating his answer. “Try them on? Are these for you?”

“For my sister,” he clarifies, indulging Louis and wrapping the grey scarf around his neck. He throws his arms out, raising his eyebrows teasingly. “Obviously, they’re both going to look good on me, so keep that in mind when you’re deciding.”

Louis huffs a small laugh. “Yeah? Actually, I think the color washes you out.”

“Hey,” he protests in a drawl, smiling widely. Good. Usually, Louis tests Alphas through banter and teasing. If they snap or are visibly offended, Louis tends to lose interest fast. “Not this one, then?”

“Hang on, let me fix it for you.” He walks around the counter, mainly as an excuse to get closer without appearing overly inappropriate with a customer on camera. The Alpha nods, stilling when Louis adjusts the scarf around his neck so it wraps and hangs down properly. The hint of Louis’ fingertips purposely brush over the stubble along his jaw. God. What would that feel like against his thighs?

“Okay,” Louis breathes, blinking out of his fantasy and taking several steps back for his own sake, pretending to think further even though from the moment the Alpha held up the scarves, he knew which one he preferred. “Definitely not this one. If your sister looks anything like you, the lavender will compliment her better.”

“Thank you.” The Alpha smiles, a truly devastating hit to Louis’ growing attraction. “You know a lot about fashion?” 

Louis delivers his reply in a light tone, an obvious hint to encourage his advances, “Enough to look decent on a night out.”

“Decent may be too modest, judging by how you look now,” he says with a satisfied pull of his lips. 

Cocky bastard knows how to flirt. The warmth in the pit of Louis’ belly can attest to it. “Flattering the employees will not get you a discount.”

The man snorts with laughter, playing along, “There goes my shot.”

Shaking his head in mock disappointment, Louis says, “You’ve given yourself away too fast. Do better.”

“Forgive me for being so out of practice. Next time,” he promises, amused, following after Louis gestures toward the registers when he spots his manager hovering.

Leading the Alpha may or may not have been purposeful, knowing where his gaze would naturally fall with his hips swaying more so than usual, but who can really fault him for flirting with his body.

After Louis bags the order, he makes a split-second decision, he grabs a pen and writes down his number on the back of the receipt. On a whim, he adds a smiley face and a poorly drawn heart. 

No going back now. 

“Have a wonderful day.” Louis waves, fluttering his fingers as the Alpha backtracks to return the gesture, only to knock into a table and rub his battered knee. Safe to say Louis watches him avidly until he’s out the door. For precaution, obviously.

Too bad Louis forgot to get his name. 

About two weeks later, Louis has the chance to meet Liam. Naturally, Zayn is going to be there, to mediate the awkwardness of two people talking for the first time. For that, Louis is thankful. Though he feels nervous, he knows it could be a lot worse. 

After an eight hour shift, all Louis wants is to curl up in bed and nap. Instead, he smooths down his hair using the camera on his phone and thoroughly checks himself out outside the door to his apartment, trying to appear less tired and ruffled than he feels. An application of lip balm and a spritz of rose water later, Louis unlocks the door. He can hear the two talking, quiet and intimate as they’re trying to be. He slips into the living room, smiling at the two figures on the couch as he sets his backpack on the floor. “Hi, you must be Liam. I’m Louis.”

“Oh,” is the first thing Liam says as Louis approaches to shake his hand. “You’re an Omega.”

Wholly unprepared for that reaction, Louis blinks, mind slowly comprehending the bluntness of such a statement. “Excuse me?” Louis snaps, crossing his arms, slightly on the defense. 

“Sorry, that was rude,” Liam apologizes, panicked, raising his hands in a gesture of peace. 

“Yes, it was.” Louis purses his lips, sniffling as he settles down in their armchair, waiting for Liam to elaborate.

“Liam?” Zayn prods, reaching out his hand.

Louis wants to yell at Zayn to take his side, but that would be childish and potentially drive away the man currently holding Louis’ hopes and dreams in his hands. Bites his tongue instead and hopes his expression is threatening enough to convey his growing distaste.

“This is not going well,” Louis states aloud, the uncomfortable tension in the room unbearable. Liam is still standing there, staring at Louis as if he were an anomaly. 

“I thought,” Liam finally has the decency to speak, pausing to take Zayn’s outstretched hand and sit beside him. “I thought you were an Alpha. I don't know why. I just assumed–”

“On what basis?” He ponders, annoyed he might be giving off vibes of an Alpha. No offense to Alphas. It took him a long time to achieve a sense of love for his designation. Now, Louis can confidently admit he enjoys being an Omega, however annoying it can be at times. 

Liam sighs, obviously frustrated with himself. “Where I work. We only hire Alphas. So I assumed you would be one, too. I completely forgot to ask Zayn if you were.”

Louis and Zayn look at each other, somewhat alarmed. He huffs angrily, “How fucking unfortunate.”

“Yeah, dick move,” Zayn agrees, perplexed. 

“Yes, I know,” Liam says, voice genuine enough for Louis to keep his mouth shut. “But it’s not my policy, I want you to know that. I’m not that kind of Alpha.”

Louis rolls his eyes as the lovefest begins, tuning them out to take off his shoes, giving up any pretense to appear professional around Liam. If the company only hires Alphas, Louis doubts he has any chance of being well received. “Great, I’m going to bed. It was nice meeting you, Liam. Except it wasn’t and now I’m sad. I’ll be drinking wine coolers in my room, if anyone needs me. Please don’t have sex on the couch. Your room is two feet that way.”

He heads over to the kitchen and opens the fridge, grabbing the last four wine coolers and contemplating if he needs that many to reach a controlled level of tipsiness. He wants to be aware enough to be able to get off, what with him not having touched his knotted dildo in weeks. Leaving one behind seems like a good move. Louis’ tolerance for alcohol is low anyway.

“I’m off, lads,” he calls out as he passes them on his way to his room. “Don’t miss me too much.”

“Louis, wait,” Zayn calls back.

“What?” Louis grumbles out, three bottles of wine coolers clutched to his chest. “My heart has been broken enough as it is.”

“This is what I have to deal with on a daily basis,” Zayn quietly mutters to Liam. 

Louis’ mouth falls open, prompting him to lift his middle finger as an adequate response. “Have you called me in to insult me? I’ll have you know I will cry and I will make Liam uncomfortable.”

“Please don’t,” Liam pleads weakly.

“He’s so dramatic,” Zayn continues. Just as Louis’ about to open his mouth to protest, he barrels on, “We’ve come up with a solid solution. You’re not going to like it.”

“What is it?” Louis narrows his eyes suspiciously, glancing at a visibly enthusiastic Liam.

“What if you pretended to be an Alpha?” Zayn suggests. 

He huffs out a short giggle, yet neither Zayn or Liam join him. Impatiently, Louis waits for them to confirm the absurdity of such a ridiculous suggestion. When neither say much else, Louis’ smile morphs into a confused frown. They cannot possibly be serious. As much as he wants this, he would rather be thoroughly himself through the process. Having to hide his true identity would be such a burden nevermind the difficulty of dealing with the physical aspects of his appearance and scent. 

“It’s our best shot, Louis,” Liam adds. 

“You’re okay with going through with this?” Louis questions incredulously.

“My CEO needs a personal assistant as soon as possible. Like now, if it were up to me,” Liam groans. “Ever since Mitch left, he’s a mess. Not, you know, emotionally. With work. He’s so disorganized and clearly needs the assistance.”

“Right.” Gestures toward himself before Liam goes any further and hires him on the spot. Louis expects Liam to understand the predicament. Obviously, he does not. The Omega spells it out for him. “Have you seen me? You were able to spot me. And what about my scent? Your CEO will fire me as soon I enter the room and he takes one look at me.”

“Harry would never do that,” Liam defends. 

“Who’s Harry?” Louis demands. 

“My CEO. Also, my best mate. He’d be in good hands with you. Zayn gave me a glowing report.”

“Christ, not again,” Louis murmurs as Liam and Zayn share a brief, sentimental kiss after his statement.

“Come on, babe. Plenty of people lie about their designation!” Zayn encourages.

Making a noise, Louis comes around to sit on the edge of the coffee table, wondering whether this would be worth it. “Okay, suppose I say yes. What about my scent?”

“Scent neutralizers. Spray, pills, oils,” Zayn resolves quickly.

Liam agrees, “Mandatory in our company. To avoid scenting and conduct a safe environment.”

Louis chews on his lip. A scent neutralizer would deter his natural scent from being detected. Moreover, a company enforced policy would add an extra layer of protection. While his appearance may lean more towards that of an Omega, no one could truly question him without coming across as rude and offensive. “I don’t know. Feels risky.”

“You’re right. We can always look elsewhere,” Liam offers sympathetically, “but, I couldn’t guarantee you’d be hired.”

Louis nods, understanding, knowing Liam is already doing so much for him. “What is your boss like? Is he an asshole?”

Liam lets out a startled laugh. “God, no. Harry is amazing. Just intense and expects a lot from his employees, especially if you’re working directly under him. Which you would be.”

Louis snorts, knowing be can work with _intense_ , but unable to contain a sarcastic remark, “Please, keep selling him to me.”

Liam adds, “He’s very kind and patient. Plus, the pay is great.”

“Well,” Louis chirps, handing Liam and Zayn a bottle each even though Zayn despises fruity liquor and has no idea whether Liam is going to like strawberry daiquiri, “you should have led with that first.”

Louis is late. Very late. What a surefire way to make an impression on his first meeting with the most important man of _Styles, Inc_. A narcissistic name. He scoffed when he connected two and two together after a debriefing with Liam about the company. Alphas sure are arrogant. Admittedly, Louis can see how fitting a company that sells designer clothes and makeup would be called _Styles_. Still. 

Thanks to Liam, Zayn, and Louis’ natural charm, he’s successfully impressed two hiring managers. After receiving an email regarding a second interview, Louis did his best to contain himself from panicking with a combination of anxiety and joy, remaining composed throughout the process with his sanity hanging by a thread. If he can pull this off, the position is officially his along with a hefty wage.

Everything has run smoothly up until now. The final step is meeting with the CEO to see if they can spark a personal connection, given Louis will be his personal assistant. So, of course he sleeps through multiple alarms.

When the building comes into view, Louis rushes inside. Running through the lobby toward the elevator is incredibly appealing, but he has a pretend image to uphold of a professional Alpha. Neither can truthfully and accurately describe him. 

Thankfully, no one will find him out of place when he shakily retrieves a travel size bottle of scent neutralizer from his pocket and sprays the skin of his neck where he can sense a sheen of sweat start to form. 

The elevator takes a considerable amount of time coming down, so much so that he considers using the stairs. _No_. Less sweat means less pheromones to hide. When it finally reaches the lobby, he jabs his finger over the button, squeaking out, “Sorry” when he purposely avoids holding the elevator for a person jogging his direction. 

Louis feels no remorse—he has someone to charm and lie through his teeth to. 

He wanders around the tenth floor confused and out of breath. A few employees point him the general direction he needs to go, but refuse to leave their desks or tasks to guide him directly there. Where is Liam when you need him? 

A young man spots him when he approaches an intimidating pair of sleek, black doors, greeting him curtly, “Tomlinson, Louis?”

“Uh, yes. I’m here for my interview with–”

Before he can get another word out, the man cuts him off rudely. Typical Alpha behavior. Suddenly, Louis must fight the urge to rolls his eyes and stamp his feet. He squares his shoulders in retaliation to mimic the body language of an irritated Alpha. “You’re late and in luck. Mr. Styles has yet to arrive. You can step into his office while you wait. I’ll let him know.”

All the air rushes out of him in a breath of relief. He could kiss the man on his chapped lips, though he doubts it would be appreciated. Whatever.

“Thank you,” Louis quips sweetly as the man allows him inside. 

Immediately, his attention is drawn across the spacious room, the scent of an Alpha lingering beneath neutralizing spray, too faint to fully detect. 

While he waits, Louis becomes distracted comparing the size of his apartment to Styles’ office. His kitchen takes up as much space as the set-up to his right made up of a matching pair of blue, velvet couches and a glass coffee table. A large flat-screen telly double the size of the one in their living room. Stupid, rich Alpha, Louis complains to himself, outwardly pouting. 

Then, he notices a separate door, he assumes it must be storage space or a bathroom. Both options scream unnecessary, luxurious amenities. Can the Alpha not use public restrooms like everyone else? Does he really need so much useless space? 

Peeking behind him to check if the coast is clear—it is, he wanders over to inspect. Opening the door and turning on the light reveals a gleaming bathroom. No shower or tub, otherwise Louis would cry with frustration. 

Suddenly, a deep voice tinged with mirth speaks out, “I see you’re getting acquainted with my office.” 

Surprised, he slams the door closed and turns abruptly. At this point, his go-to response is to spew more lies. “No, of course not. I heard a noise.“

The moment Louis flicks his eyes up to make shameful eye contact with who he can only assume is the CEO, his heart plummets to his stomach, roiling with disappointment and fear. The Alpha from a few weeks ago. The one Louis gave his number to, the one who never called him even though Louis thinks their flirting established mutual interest and a solid connection, short-lived as it was. 

It’s fine. He’s fine. 

Not like Louis directly gave away the fact that he’s an Omega. For all the Alpha knows, another Alpha flirted with him. No need to freak out.

“You look familiar,” Styles informs him, studying him with a deep gaze, mossy green eyes boring into Louis’ as if he were attempting to devour him. That might just be his imagination running wild and all his feelings from before rising to the surface in a high-risk setting.

“Really?” Louis questions innocently, clutching his backpack to his shoulder, doing his best to seem composed. “I don’t think so. You might have me confused for someone else.”

“Right,” Styles replies after a short pause, frowning, unconvinced. “Please, get comfortable.”

Tentatively, he takes a seat in front of Styles’ desk, who unbuttons his suit, revealing a sheer pink shirt underneath. A tempting visual and hinting tattooed skin. 

Facing each other is tough, Louis’ stomach begins to turn with unease as Styles continues to stare intently. The silence becomes unbearably awkward until Louis mentions his resume, “I have it with me if you would like to take a look, Mr. Styles.”

“Please call me Harry,” he responds kindly, leaning over his desk. “I’ve had a look. My interim assistant sent it to me. Very impressive. Are you sure we haven’t met?”

Looks like they’re going to ignore Louis’ interview in favor of trying to figure out where Harry has seen him before. If anything, he would prefer talking about his poor behavior from before.

“Definitely,” Louis lies uncomfortably. “I’m unforgettable, you’d surely remember me if we ever met.”

Harry laughs, the same laugh Louis enjoyed very briefly long ago. “Sorry for being so persistent. You just… Anyway, this isn’t going to be very formal. Liam gave me a really great recommendation. Says you have previous experience in fashion?”

He taps through a tablet, likely pulling up Louis’ information.

“Yeah.” Louis grins, glad to be moving on. “I worked as a freelance makeup artist and styled a few of those clients. If you want to have a look, I linked my Instagram for you to see the type of work I’ve done. Currently, I work at Gucci–”

“Gucci?” Harry interrupts, pausing, going so far as to put the tablet down. God, his focused attention is nerve wracking, it makes Louis squirm in his seat. 

He observes the moment it clicks. Fuck.

Harry frowns, the line of his eyebrows strong and handsome even as he scrunches his nose in confusion. Neither of them says anything, but Louis starts to flush with fear. 

“You’re an Alpha?” Harry asks, voice quiet.

“Yes,” Louis lies, biting back a small noise when he catches the torn expression on Harry’s face. “I am.”

“That time–”

“Flirting is flirting,” Louis answers firmly, playing with his hands and peeking under his lashes at Harry who looks oddly unbothered. “I’m very sorry if that encounter changes anything. I understand if it makes you uncomfortable.“

“No, of course not,” Harry rushes to say, running a hand through the curls gently framing his face. “It’s just, I thought you were an O–”

“I’m not,” Louis interrupts in a murmur, hoping Harry will let it go so he can stop lying. 

“Right.” The Alpha nods, leaning on his desk, both elbows forearms planted on the surface, drawing Louis’ gaze to the number of rings glinting on his long fingers. “Right, my apologies.”

The interview continues without a mention of his designation after that, giving Harry and Louis the chance to become acquainted. Unfortunately, it gives leeway for Louis’ fleeting infatuation towards Harry to grow. As the conversation of Louis’ qualifications and duties winds down, Harry remembers to pull up Louis’ portfolio on Instagram. 

“Do you still freelance?” Harry asks, entirely interested like he wants to know more about Louis, rather than send him on his way and finish the interview. Though Louis might adore the attention, the situation is tainted with Louis’ unavoidable nervousness. He completely forgot about his own pictures, posing with questionable, revealing clothing and flamboyant makeup. 

“Not anymore, too busy with work,” Louis says, rising up in his seat, hoping it will help him see what Harry is currently looking at. Most of his recent posts are of Zayn, but if he scrolls any further, he’ll start to see pictures of Louis interspersed with his clients. “I like to practice on my mate Zayn now, for fun. He’s my latest post.”

“Wow,” Harry murmurs under his breath, Louis almost doesn’t catch it. 

“Yeah, he’s gorgeous, isn’t he?” He remarks playfully. 

“Oh, no,” Harry says, gazing directly at Louis. “Of course he is. I was looking at a picture of you, though. You look beau– Your makeup is very beautiful.”

Louis smiles widely, bursting with pride, then remembers this is not a bar and Harry is not some Alpha he wants to take home for the night as much as Louis wants him to be. Flirting with Harry so blatantly is a hard no. The Alpha is just so filled to the brim with compliments waiting to come out of his lips, Louis is infuriatingly charmed. 

“You do nails, too,” Harry comments more so than questions, turning his phone around and showing Louis a picture of his feed way down. Surely, he passed by several photos of Louis posing for the camera in provocative ways. 

“I do.” Louis nods, tapping on a particular pair of nails he enjoyed doing, taking Harry away from his feed. “Don’t like it as much as makeup, because I can’t do it on myself. I bite my nails too much.”

“I love it.” Harry eagerly shows him his hand, nails done in a bright pink color to match his shirt. 

“They look good on you,” Louis says truthfully, holding back from reaching out and touching the intricate design on his pinky. 

“Maybe you can do mine someday, too,” Harry offers. Louis’ heart jumps, that can only mean one thing—they’re seeing each other again. Louis tries not to get ahead of himself.

“Maybe,” Louis quips, clearing his throat. It would be an intimate experience the Omega is not ready for. 

Harry blinks out of his complimentary reverie, settling down, speaking firmly, “Listen, Louis. You’re the only person I've really clicked with since Mitch had to leave. I would really like it if you accepted the job, but if you need time to think about it, please do. Don’t feel pressured to accept just because I’m offering.”

“I want it!” Louis hurries to say, way too eager and realizing how bad that sounds. “I want the job, I’d love to work with you, Harry.”

That sounds even worse. 

The Alpha nods, relieved with a hint of a smirk on his lips. “I’ll tell HR to draft a contract for my new PA.”

Louis swallows, he is so fucked.

The Omega walks into the office, prepared to face a stubborn Alpha who refuses to heed his messages even though he sent various. All of them kindly asking Harry to sign on his latest collaboration. Okay, maybe some of them were not so nice. He storms in, peeved off.

“Uh oh,” the Alpha says, glancing up from his laptop toward Louis. As always, he looks devastatingly gorgeous in a deep blue velvet suit; looking like he does, sometimes, Louis forgets how angry Harry can make him. “What’s wrong?”

“Harry, please sign your contract with _modesty_. It’s the last thing I need to finalize your collaboration,” Louis speaks calmly, though he knows Harry can note there’s an edge to his tone of voice judging by the way he blinks innocently.

“Later,” Harry dismisses. Blatantly. To his face. Louis wants to hit him over the head.

“No, not later. Right now. You didn’t want to sign electronically, here is the physical copy,” Louis demands, attempting to hand Harry the contract while he tries to dodge Louis’ prying fingers poking at his shoulder. The Alpha slides away, chair rolling away from his desk. 

“I need time to think about it,” Harry throws out as an excuse. 

“Think about what?” Louis screeches, causing Harry to laugh, the bastard. He stands up clumsily, tripping over his heeled boots to walk around his desk to avoid Louis. It doesn’t deter him from following. 

“About the collaboration,” Harry answers, quickly handing Louis a cup of tea sitting on his desk, an obvious attempt to distract him from their current predicament. 

“Did you make this?” Louis questions, entirely distracted.

“I did.” Harry smiles blindingly. “It’s your favorite. Yorkshire tea.”

Louis closes his eyes, feeling grateful and annoyed at the same time. It’s very conflicting. “I’m supposed to be making these for you.”

“After I ignored your last message, I knew you’d come in here.” Harry shrugs as if Louis’ heart isn’t currently thrilled at the thought of the Alpha knowing him so well after only a few months of working side by side.

Right. The contract.

“Harry,” Louis sighs, taking a much needed stress sip from his pink mug. The one Harry bought him shortly after their first month together—an _anniversary gift_ is what he called it. “You know you have to sign.” 

“The vice president was a complete dick. Especially towards you. How can I associate with companies whose head employees act like that?” He appears completely serious, different from the playful tone from before.

Nervously, Louis chews on his lip. Harry has no need to dissolve a collaboration because of him, of all people, but the Alpha can be adamant about these kinds of things. One time he excessively disciplined an employee for prying about Louis’ unusually curvy figure. 

“Like this.” The Omega places his hands on the Alpha’s back, pushes forward, but fails to move him. Looking down, Louis huffs when he sees the soles of his boots planted firmly on the ground. Doesn’t even get the Alpha to shuffle forward. Even so, Louis can see his mood visibly lighten at his touch. Good. It’ll encourage Harry to forget about the poor behavior exhibited by _modesty_ ’s vice president. 

Sure, Louis wanted to punch the man several times, but that’s his problem, not Harry’s.

“Use your legs to push,” Harry notes with a tinge of mirth. “Keep trying. I’ll wait here.”

“You’re not escaping this contract,” Louis fires back, giving up before he continues to embarrass himself. 

“Say please,” Harry requests, turning around and staring at Louis expectantly. Up close, Louis is forced to look up, otherwise, all he can see is the expanse of his neck, leading down to his chest, always exposed because he refuses to button his shirt more than halfway. Though the Alpha wears a scent neutralizer, Louis can still remember his scent, unable to forget it no matter how hard he tries, featuring in dreams and other, scandalous fantasies.

“No,” Louis sniffs, drifting out of his thoughts to hand him a pen.

“My hand hurts,” Harry says. “Sign it for me.”

Holding back a scream, Louis says, “That is forgery. I have no business going to jail because of you.”

“I would bail you out,” he states earnestly.

“I’d officially have a record, Mr. Styles.”

Harry makes a distressed face at the formal use of his name. “I’d expunge your record.”

“You have no power over that. Stop stalling.” Louis grabs Harry’s wrist and wraps his hand around the pen. Hands him the contact. He takes both with a long-suffered expression. 

“Your hand is really small,” Harry notes, thoroughly amused when Louis purses his lips impatiently. “Okay, I'm signing.” 

“Finally,” Louis mutters under his breath, smiling sweetly when Harry raises an eyebrow. “Thank you. I’ll go tell everyone you did your job, they’ll want to celebrate.”

“That’s actually a good idea.” Harry walks over to his desk, sitting down and resuming work on his laptop. “I haven’t gone out in a while.”

Louis hesitates, as he was joking, wondering whether Harry wants a group or personal outing. Avoiding hanging out with his coworkers and boss is one of the many lists of reasons Louis has kept his job. “With Liam? I can let him know right now.”

“No, with the floor,” the Alpha clarifies, adding, “Nick, Adam, Sarah, Niall, and the rest. Obviously, you too.”

Harry notices his hesitation, frowning, eyebrows furrowing. “Do you have other plans?”

“No,” the Omega replies on instinct, huffing quietly to himself. It was the perfect opportunity to lie and get out of seeing the Alpha after work. 

Harry nods, relieved. “Any preferred places?”

Louis pulls out his phone to write an email to _modesty_ , letting their executive assistant know the contract has been signed and wondering where he can diffuse his scent with other people. Sprays and oils work at a minimal level and are only meant to be short-term solutions. Unlike at work, he is sure people will notice how often he neutralizes his scent. During the night, there will be little room to escape. “You want to eat or drink?”

“Drink,” Harry answers. “It’s Friday, I’m sure everyone will want to get a head start on the weekend.”

He thinks of the perfect place, one with mood lighting to hide and usually crowded. “ _Night Jar_? I've been there, it’s pricey, though.”

“Doesn’t matter, I'll pay for drinks,” the Alpha comments offhandedly. “Around eight to give everyone a chance to get ready. Let them know, please, if they want to join me and Liam.”

“If only you were this courteous when I ask you to do your job,” Louis points out, walking towards the door to head back to his desk. 

“Always,” Harry calls back out. “I’m a gentleman, Louis.”

Rolling his eyes fondly, Louis shuts the door behind him with an emphasis and sends out a message to the floor group chat, letting them know Harry is inviting them to drinks after work.

Driving home is a blur, his focus entirely subsumed by the idea of drinking with a group of Alphas, one of whom he is incredibly infatuated with, it’s pathetic. When he arrives, he bursts through the front door, only remembering to lock it as the keys jingle by his waist, heading straight for his room and disastrously rifling through his closet.

There might not be a chance for Louis to date Harry, ever, but he can sure as hell look hot. Working for Harry has drastically improved his closet, with being able to buy and splurge on expensive clothes once in a while. From the mess on his bed, he picks out a black turtleneck that reads _Femme Fatale_ and a pair of loose fitting, blue jeans. Also, a coat, he gets cold far too easily, even indoors.

“Babe?” Zayn calls out, coming into his room when Louis hums out a response, too busy searching for a pair of shoes under his bed, flinging platform sneakers left and right—he enjoys the boost in height. 

Zayn looks around in disgust. “What happened here?”

“Harry,” Louis answers truthfully. The Alpha grants too many of Louis’ lighthearted requests. When Louis joked there should be a Keurig and more variety of tea in the kitchen to wake people up, a week later, there it was. Staring at him. 

“He piled your clothes on the bed? That is serious nesting behavior.”

“What? No,” Louis yelps with a flush on his cheeks, prompting Zayn to grin teasingly. “He invited a couple of coworkers to a bar and apparently, everyone is going, so now I have to go, too.”

“Guess who invited me to the same outing?” Zayn informs to Louis’ relief. 

Louis cries out gratefully, “Thank God for you and Liam. I didn't want to be the only Omega there.”

“You won’t be,” Zayn promises, sitting on the edge of his bed, on the only tidy corner there is left. “Why are you freaking out?”

“I want to look good.” Louis pouts, gesturing to the outfit laid over his chair. “I know anything between us is impossible. For one, I work for him. I don’t know the rules on office romances, but I doubt they would approve. Also, he thinks I’m an Alpha.” Towards the end, his voice takes on a whining tone.

“Nothing wrong with a little flirting. And change the jeans,” he says.

Louis knows better than to take his terrible advice. “I specifically chose those to hide my bum.”

“Listen to me, babe.” He picks out a pair of fitting, light wash jeans, not so much that they would restrict all breathing, but enough to hug the curve of his hips.

“Fine.” Louis grabs them off his hands, throwing them on the chair so he can continue to look for shoes. Finds a pair of golden sneakers that would complement his coat. “Just for you.”

“Right,” Zayn drawls exaggeratedly. “Liam is picking me up, you want to come with us?”

“Yes,” he murmurs, distracted by his shirt, wondering if he should change it. Is it slutty enough or is it too slutty? Are turtlenecks even slutty?

“You have three hours, babe, relax.” Zayn runs a hand through his hair on his way toward the door. 

“Hm,” Louis answers, standing up and waving him away. “Let me suffer.”

“I'll be in the kitchen making us something to eat, otherwise, I think you’d starve.” 

In the end, Louis swaps out his shoes for a pair of boots, maybe the half inch will give him some unearned confidence throughout the night. The turtleneck goes out, too, for another ribbed, white turtleneck with no risky graphic.

“Turn on the heater,” Louis complains from the back seat, curling into his coat. Watches the road and city lights morph into each other to avoid thinking about his impending doom awaiting him a fancy bar. Okay, maybe Louis is exaggerating and tonight will go smoothly, but the pinching in his belly tells him otherwise.

Zayn waves him off, not even having the decency to look back. “It’s perfectly warm in here.”

“We’re nearly there,” Liam sympathizes because he’s a true friend. Also, Louis’ known Liam less, so the Alpha still puts up with him.

Unable to contain a distressed noise, he nervously begins to search his pockets for his scent neutralizer. Tips his neck and sprays it three times, knowing his anxiety will only increase his scent; he tries to calm down.

“Babe, you okay? You and I can always bail,” Zayn offers. 

“No. I don’t want to ruin your night with Liam,” he says. It would be unfair, considering the two have recently updated their relationship status from complicated to boyfriends. “Just don’t let me drink too much, otherwise I’ll do something stupid.”

The ride from then on is quiet, only the background music filling the comfortable silence. Well. As comfortable as it can be with the Omega panicking in the back seat.

When they arrive at the bar, almost everyone is already there, except for Nick and two other people. They’re hanging around the bar, likely taking advantage of Harry’s generosity—Louis isn’t judging them, he’s going to do the exact same thing, so Liam, Zayn, and himself head over there. A round of greetings going around from one end of the group to the other. 

Not wasting any second, clearly, Harry heads toward him. “What are you having?”

Louis mulls over his options, quietly thanking Harry when he hands him a menu of possible options. If only Louis were designated driver, he could have had an easy excuse. Instead, he points to the drink in Harry’s hand and asks, “What is that?”

“Coke and rum.” Harry hands him the drink.

Without hesitating, Louis takes the drink, their fingers brushing in the process over each other. He tastes it with a sip and scrunches his nose at the terrible combination of flavors, alcohol overpowering the soda. “Gross.”

When Louis deigns to look from the poison in his hand, he catches the moment the Alpha’s gaze drifts away from his lips to his eyes. “Baby. It’s not that bad.” 

No. The Alpha cannot call him _baby_ , with his voice, soothing and deep, and expect Louis to be fine and dandy with it. 

“You don’t know what good alcohol is.” Louis turns around to hide the tint of pink growing on his cheeks, waiting for the bartender to notice him to order a spiked lemonade. “On Harry Styles’ tab, please.” 

Turns back toward Harry to tease him about the number of drinks likely already piled on his tab, startles at the proximity of the Alpha, who somehow moved closer in the short process of Louis ordering a drink. The Omega swallows and fails to scooch back, the stool is permanently glued to the ground and his back is touching the counter. 

“That’s what you consider to be good alcohol?” Harry questions incredulously.

“It’s sweet and guaranteed to take you down. A perfect combination,” Louis replies smartly, still valiantly trying to back away. There’s nowhere to go. 

“I don't think one drink could take me down,” Harry says as he takes a sip of his drink, the sharp line of his jaw in perfect view while Louis watches in a daze. They might as well be kissing. 

Of course, Harry is partially right, Alphas typically have a high tolerance for alcohol. Louis shrugs, unable to refrain from teasing him, “We’ll see.”

“Want to bet?” Harry lowers his glass, a challenge in his eyes. 

The Omega bites his lip, ready to take it, always competitive, but that’s when Niall interrupts them, pleading to drink with him.

“I’m still waiting for my drink.” He gestures to the busy bartender and settles down more comfortably in his seat when Harry is forced to pay attention to Niall. 

“Lou, you trying to pull tonight?” Niall asks much to Louis’ indignant disbelief. Right in front of Harry, too. The man has no shame or filter. Ever since he joined the office, Niall has made it his mission to find them people to hook up with every time they go out. It always ends horribly due to Louis’ unwillingness, but he enjoys his enthusiastic company and simply ignores his attempts. Just means Niall gets to go home with two Omegas. 

Louis is ready to say _no, obviously not_ , but Harry seems to pick on his answer and beats him to it. The Alpha stares at him, gaze unwavering, his voice an intense murmur, “He can’t pull when he’s drinking with us. Right, Louis?”

“He can do both!” Niall crows excitedly, obvious to Louis’ dilemma—he has to stop imagining there’s tension between him and Harry. 

“No, I'm not that skilled or coordinated when I’m tipsy.” Louis shakes his head and grabs his drink, swirling the ice around. “Pick one. Drink or pull.”

Niall looks disappointed, but he cradles his drink to his flushed cheeks, worshipping. “Drink. You don’t even like the Omegas I try to set you up with. Ever.” 

He laughs nervously and peers at Harry to gauge his expression. Nothing out of the ordinary. Niall is saying a lot of things, who knows what else he’ll say that can expose Louis. There’s always the possibility someone will put two and two together and finally figure him out. “Because I have no interest in pulling. I just want to hang out with you.”

“Awh,” Niall rushes to hug him, nuzzling his face into Louis’ neck, “you’re such a good mate, Lou. I'm so glad Harry hired you.” 

The first time Niall did this, Louis stiffened, worried he would accidentally breathe in too deeply and decipher his scent through all the neutralizer. He never does, though, the man just loves to cuddle. Good thing Louis does, too.

“Alright, you’re going to drop him. He’s sliding off his seat.” Harry carefully detaches Niall away from him, but that only means Niall finds Harry a suitable cuddling partner, clinging onto him tightly. “Why don’t you find us a table. C’mon, we can play a few games with the deck you brought.”

“Yes,” Niall hisses. “You’re gonna lose, start paying up.”

Harry laughs and pushes Niall towards the group, turning to Louis expectantly. 

“He’s going to run you out of your money,” Louis warns, pointedly sipping from his straw and rising from his seat. 

“That’s okay.” Harry places his hand on Louis’ back, in between his shoulder blades, no need for Louis to look into the gesture, guiding him towards the table Niall has claimed. “He’ll just spend it on rounds for all of us.”

Louis is terrible at poker. More so in this version of poker, where drinking is involved. The game is full of convoluted rules Niall has thrown in to make it _fun_ , so he claims, like drinking whenever a hand includes a pair or drinking someone else’s drink whenever they have three of a kind. Obviously, after the hand has been shown to avoid cheating.

Mixing drinks does not help either. 

Zayn is as tipsy as him if not on the verge of complete drunkenness. Silently, Louis accuses him of goading and encouraging his current state instead of stopping him like he so kindly requested. 

When Louis reveals his hand, he sniffles dramatically, revealing three of a kind and silently willing no one notices. Of course, Harry observes with a devious smirk, “Louis has to drink.”

“So does Nick,” Niall points out, handing Nick his drink while Louis searches for something that tastes decent. Everyone is drinking hard liquor, even Zayn, the traitor. 

He sees Harry sloshing his whiskey, gesturing for him to take it.

“No,” Louis pouts, “I don’t want a headache in the morning.”

“Take Liam’s, then,” Harry murmurs, leaning in to whisper in his ear and gesturing to the clear drink. “It’s a mojito. He likes to pretend he’s drinking vodka, but it makes him throw up.”

A giggle escapes his mouth as he reaches for Liam’s drink, smiling sweetly when he makes a halfhearted noise and no attempt to stop him. Takes a sip and finds that Harry was telling the truth.

The Alpha is seated beside Louis, a faint flush to his cheeks, skin shining with a sheen of sweat from the warm atmosphere. His shirt half unbuttoned, exposing his ripped chest. Two drinks maximum was meant to be his limit. Otherwise, he would start to say, think, and do things he would regret in the morning. This close to each other, Louis is tempted by the sight of him, his broad and capable figure. The Alpha could hold him down, whisper sweetly in his ear about how good of an Omega Louis is, he doesn’t have to hide—shit.

God, this is why he didn’t want to get tipsy, it just makes him incredibly horny.

In his seat, he shifts uncomfortably, wondering if any of his thoughts were wild enough to get him wet; decides to check, to be safe.

“‘M going to the restroom, count me out of this next round.” Louis stands on wobbly feet, his vision is perfectly fine, though, so he considers himself good to go. 

“No,” Niall moans, holding back the deck of cards, doing remarkably holding his alcohol, winning every other round. 

“Need any help?” Harry questions, concern drawing in his eyebrows. 

Absolutely not. Stupid, caring Alpha. Always perpetually worried for Louis for no reason. Louis cuts off whatever instinct the Alpha has to help him with a joke. “Taking a wee?” He comes up with, to deter Harry. 

“No, standing.” The Alpha points to his grip on the table. 

“He may look helpless, but he’s fine,” Zayn interjects, ever the helpful friend. 

“I won't be long,” he promises the Alpha and pulls away to look for a restroom. 

Eventually, Louis finds himself in the right place and heads straight for a stall, closes the latch behind him, and shimmies out of his jeans to check his briefs. Thankfully, he’s dry, no slick seeping out of him. While Louis is in here, he clumsily sprays more neutralizer on his neck and tumbles out the restroom with little finesse. He’s not the only one there anymore, an Alpha is washing his hands, eyeing him through the mirror.

The Alpha grins at him, all teeth and no real smile. “Saw you drinking out there. You’re gorgeous.”

He nods, giving no indication that he is remotely interested in the Alpha and worried the man followed him in here. Dismisses him with a, “Thank you.”

Hurries to wash his hands, but with the alcohol in his system, everything seems to be moving at a much slower pace.

The Alpha persists, coming closer and blocking Louis’ path. “Wanna get out of here?” 

“I’m an Alpha,” he lies curtly.

“I can't tell what you are,” the Alpha snaps, “but that’s part of the fun. You’re a pretty th–”

“Something you can manhandle? Rough up? That what you want from me?” Louis fires back, unable to contain himself from pushing back. “Well, fuck off, you’re not getting it from me. Get your dick wet elsewhere.”

The man fumes, obviously enraged at Louis’ blatant refusal. “Don’t talk to me like–”

“I’ll talk to you however I want,” Louis spits, a ball of anger. 

He lunges for Louis’ wrist, but Louis dodges him and backtracks toward the door. Blindly reaches for the handle behind him, back bumping into someone solid and warm. Comforting vanilla and layers of smoky undertones. 

Harry. 

Louis notes the moment Harry notices the tension in the room and the pungent odor of an angry Alpha. “Baby, there you are,” he murmurs lowly, grabbing Louis around the waist, placing a proprietary hand on his tummy. “I’ve been looking for you. Is he bothering you?”

“Yes,” he breathes out shakily, unable to contain his natural response to Harry’s touch, melting while Harry growls at the other Alpha, a warning, not yet a challenge. The other Alpha huffs and storms out of the restroom, leaving Louis and Harry in a compromising position. 

“I could have handled that.” The Omega untangles himself from the Alpha’s hold, running a trembling hand over the searing mark lingering on his tummy. God, he hates feeling so intensely. 

Harry frowns at him, the lines of his mouth two gentle curves downward. “I don’t doubt it.”

“Harry,” Louis grinds out, frustrated with himself and this confusing situation, heart still pounding from seconds ago and now this, “stop being so–”

“So what?” Harry says; slowly, giving Louis time to react, placing his hand on the wall, effectively caging Louis in. The thing is, Louis doesn’t hate it, but there lies the problem. 

“So,” Louis breathes, unable to think properly with Harry invading his personal space. 

“What?” Harry prods, bending his knees to meet Louis’ eyes. “‘M listening.” 

“So you,” the Omega murmurs, involuntary placing a hand on the Alpha’s chest. The burst of arousal rising from the skin under his touch allows Louis to shake out of the trance he’s in, uses the same hand on Harry’s chest to push him away. “They’re waiting for us.”

Harry gazes at him, refusing to move at Louis’ insistence. “Are you okay?”

He nods, curling his fist, gazing at Harry pointedly. “I’m safe now.”

Harry takes his hand, squeezes it tenderly. “You are.”

The encounter from last night throws Louis off balance. The hours following, he has trouble falling asleep, only finding rest in between fits of rolling back and forth in his bed. Early morning comes and the Omega is drained of energy, waiting for exhaustion to take its natural course on his body. 

His thoughts continue to revolve around Harry. About the Alpha protecting him, claiming him, for the briefest of seconds even though it was pretend. Wonders what would have happened if he leaned in further and the Omega had encouraged him. If his hand would have lowered to unbutton his jeans and grip his aching cock. Big hand stroking him to come. 

An unsurprising turn of events in his own daydream.

Louis rolls onto his back and half-heartedly wipes sweat off his forehead, cooling his cheeks with a melting ice pack. Though his cock is hard and slick his leaking from his ass, he isn’t in heat, no overwhelming, uncontrollable need to be fucked arising. Fingers will do. 

Reaches into his sweatpants and bypasses his cock to slip one finger between his cheeks, testing for resistance, if he’s wet enough to forgo lube altogether. Louis rubs his rim in circles, sighing when his middle finger slips in a smooth glide, hole clenching around the intrusion. It’s not enough. Another finger joins the first. Lazily, Louis goes back and forth with two fingers, struggling to reach his prostate.

Harry's fingers are long and elegant. Wonders what they would look coated in Louis’ slick, dripping down his wrist, Louis is so wet for him. 

He whines and fucks his fingers faster, picking up the pace. Hips pumping in circles with his cock going untouched. Louis spreads his thighs, imagining Harry in between them, staring at Louis where he’s most vulnerable, hungrily taking it all in.

“Fuck,” Louis whimpers, reluctantly slipping his fingers out so he can push down his sweatpants past his knees. Changes positions and lays on his side to release the cramp in his hand, tugs at his cock until there’s precome drooling at the tip. 

Ultimately knows what he wants is the gorgeous Alpha’s cock shoved up his ass, filling him, coming inside, anything. 

“Shit,” he hisses, closing his eyes and fucking his hole with three fingers at once, panting through the abrupt thrust. Flushes at the lewd sounds his slicks makes as it’s forced out of him every trust out. He feels dirty thinking about Harry this way, doesn’t know how he’ll face him after this, but the Alpha refuses to leave his mind.

If only he were here. Knows the Alpha is packing with the way he walks, the way he fills out pants with a bulge even though they’re loose. Yes, Louis has peeked and fuck, what he wouldn’t give to have it stuffed down his throat, gagging him. 

Louis hooks his fingers and rubs his prostate continuously, coming across his thighs with a pitiful whine.

The Omega considers Saturday a fluke. He’s able to return to work on Monday without so much as a hitch. No symptoms of an early onset heat.

He and Harry are discussing the Spring collection, picking out designs they like and dislike. Harry is quite picky, so there are more sketches in the dislike pile.

“What about this one?” Louis picks out an outfit with brown, high waisted, flare pants and an orange vest. Definitely a nerdy look, crossed with something a grandpa would wear. “You’d look good in this.”

The Alpha glances at him, interest peaked. “You think?”

“You have the legs for it,” Louis confirms, still studying the design. The more he stares the more it grows on him. 

Harry is holding back a smile, the charmed idiot. Says, “Alright, put it here,” and taps the like pile.

“You’re too swayed by my opinions,” Louis chides, grinning mischievously as he picks up an unusual sketch. “Should I ask you to include this one?”

Harry makes a face at the awful design, takes it from Louis’ hand and places it face down. “I just care for your opinion.”

Louis keeps quiet, silently preening at the comment while they go through more sketches. “How was the morning after Friday? No hangover?”

“Oh.” Louis avoids thinking about what he did that particular morning, otherwise, the guilt will start to creep in. Answers too quickly to seem casual, “No, none.”

Not exactly a hangover, rather an episode of complete depravity.

Harry nods, understanding, confessing, “I had a lot of fun. Except, you know, before that asshole tried to hurt you.”

“Yeah.” Louis licks his lips, though that particular encounter was unpleasant, it certainly wasn't the most memorable of the night. “I didn't. Get to thank you for that,” Louis pauses, lowering his voice as he continues, “thank you.”

“Of course, Louis,” Harry responds quietly.

The Alpha looks serious, there’s something he’s not saying. Louis barrels on, informing Harry they should hurry because he has a meeting with _modesty_ in half an hour. 

Throughout the day, Louis wonders what Harry wanted to say. 

When Louis arrives home from work, he heads straight to his room, throwing his bag on the floor and deftly undressing down to his pair of briefs. Stretches his legs and arms until they loosen from the tension. 

He heads to the bathroom and washes his face to start his skincare routine, ready to destress from running around all day after a particular meeting with Harry ran past the allotted time. Didn’t help their day was coming to an end—most people got out at five, he didn’t leave until six thirty. Usually, Harry prevents him from doing unnecessary heavy work, claims it’s not in Louis’ duties, but the Alpha had no one else to pick up coffee, food, and other trivial things. 

After finishing the last step in his routine, Louis rifles through his collection of face masks and picks out a hydrating one when he hears his phone ring. 

He grumbles as he heads for his coat, digging into the pocket where he usually leaves it, frowns at the dark screen staring back at him, no phone call in sight. Louis looks around, genuinely confused, and follows the noise to his bag. He kneels down and picks out items to find Harry’s phone staring back at him.

Fuck.

It’s Harry calling from the office. 

Louis answers right away, “Shit, Harry, I must have grabbed your phone on accident.” 

A laugh from the other end of the phone, delighted. “Don’t worry about it. I'm glad you have it. Thought I had dropped it somewhere on my way out. Called just in case.”

“I can drop it off at the office if you’re still there,” Louis says, smiling even though Harry can’t see him.

“God, no. Don’t come all the way over here again,” Harry declines. “Mind if I stop by for it?”

Louis’ face pales at the implications of Harry inside his apartment. The scent of Omegas in the air. Zayn. If he asks. No, Zayn has a completely different scent to him, no matter how Omega he is.

“Uh,” Louis hesitates, but ultimately gives in. What could possibly happen in the five minutes it’ll take for Harry to pick up his phone? “Yeah, sure. Around what time?”

Louis stands to set off home neutralizers and open a window in the living room to ventilate the apartment. 

“I'm heading toward my car right now, can you send me your address?” Harry asks.

Louis sends it and waits, hoping the Alpha needs to make another pit stop rather than heading to his right away. Harry speaks up again, “It says around 20 minutes.”

“Sounds about right,” Louis squeaks over the phone, opening the second window. “I'm apartment 24, I’ll buzz you upstairs.”

“See you soon,” he says and hangs up. Just like that. Completely oblivious to Louis’ constant dilemma.

He looks around the apartment, trying to tidy up here and there so it looks presentable. Knows that doesn’t matter in the long run when Harry could easily detect the scent of an Omega, but there’s no way to unearth a permeated scent aside from time, which is what he doesn’t have. 

Louis is throwing away trash when he catches his reflection passing a mirror. Still naked save his briefs. Just as Louis is about to hurry into his room to change, the buzzer rings and Louis releases a noise, hurrying to let Harry in with a, “Come inside!” 

Rushes to find a decent outfit, but slips into sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt in the end. Not the prettiest, but it’ll do. 

He hears a knock on the door and prepares himself for the inevitable with his tummy fluttering with anticipation. Hasn’t seen Harry outside of work since the night from a couple of weeks ago. Especially not here, of all places, in his home. Didn’t even think it would happen. 

Louis opens the door and smiles at the Alpha, eager to see him even though they just saw each other not thirty minutes ago. “Don’t just stand there.”

“It’s so late,” the Alpha points out sheepishly, steps inside nevertheless. 

“Wasn’t doing anything anyway.” The Omega shrugs, closing the door. “Sit down, let me get your phone.”

When he comes back from his room, phone in hand, Harry has made himself comfortable on the couch. “I didn’t mean to steal it.”

Harry huffs with laughter, speaking faux dubiously, “I’m sure you didn’t.”

“Promise, I didn’t even peek, though I totally could have.” Louis purses his lips, sitting on the same couch the Alpha has chosen.

“I wouldn't have minded, got nothing to hide.” Harry shrugs, ever so trusting of Louis, it makes him want to yell.

‘Yeah, I can tell. You need to put a passcode on that.”

“I can just replace it if it gets stolen.”

Louis groans, rolling his eyes and quietly muttering, “Rich people,” causing Harry to snort obnoxiously. Unfortunately, Louis is proud to have risen that noise out of him. 

“Alright, I'd be sad if I lost it, that make you feel better?” Harry asks with a knowing smirk.

“Very much,” Louis answers primly, ready to curl into the corner of the couch facing Harry, then he remembers he should probably offer the Alpha something to be polite. “You want something to drink? Think I have sports drinks, White Claw, tea and water.”

The Alpha looks interested, following Louis. “Did you bring the store with you? What a variety of choices.”

“What?” Louis huffs. “I like tasting new stuff. Need a bit of spice in my life.”

“Tea. I'll help you make it,” Harry decides, leaning against a counter. 

“Harry, you’re my guest, please sit back down,” Louis whines, pointing toward the living room, waiting for the stubborn Alpha to listen to him for once.

“Nope,” Harry says. “Where’s the tea?”

“There, in the cabinet,” Louis sighs dramatically as he reaches for the kettle.

“Don’t sound so annoyed. I'm right here,” Harry points out, shaking a tea packet, picking out two: Yorkshire and Lavender.

“I'll do as I please in my home.” Louis fills the kettle with water, turning to Harry who is thoroughly invested in the conversation, casually standing in Louis’ kitchen as if he were here every day.

“No use for my orders here,” the Alpha sighs, shaking his head in mock disappointment, turning around to search for mugs even though he has no idea where they are. “Where…”

“None whatsoever. Same cabinet, top shelf. See if you can reach, dunno why I put them up there.”

Harry grabs them with no effort, the showoff, and hands them to Louis who pours the water while Harry dips the tea bags. “Might as well watch some telly with you.”

“What’s on?” The Alpha asks curiously, peeking toward the television in the living room.

Louis scrunches his nose. “Nothing good, you old man. Who watches TV anymore?”

“Me,” Harry protests, drawing out the word.

“Netflix or Disney Plus?” 

“Disney Plus,” Harry decides, carrying their mugs to the living room and setting them down on the coffee table.

Turns to Harry after randomly selecting a movie and asks, “You stayed later at the office?”

Harry nods, rubbing at his eyes, probably realizing how tired he is. Louis doesn’t want him to leave now that he’s here. “They kept wanting to back out of the deal. ‘M starting to think they just wanted our promotion.”

The Omega frowns, placing a hand on Harry’s forearm. “Least it was mutual promotion, right? Nothing lost.”

They’re awfully domestic for two people who work together but Louis, God, he loves it so fucking much.

“You’re right,” Harry sighs, thoroughly calmed by Louis’ touch as he visibly releases the tension in his shoulders. “Enough of work, though. Tell me something about you.”

They delve into a lengthy conversation revolving around family, which spirals into interests, hobbies and suddenly it feels a lot like a fourth date, where he learns so much about the Alpha in a couple of hours it feels like they’ve known each for years. 

Harry is really close to his family, Anne and Gemma. Not so close with his father, Des, but their relationship was enough that he was able to inherit the company. Louis elaborates about his, a big family of nine. 

It feels good, knowing so much about Harry. Doesn’t realize how close they’ve drifted talking about first dates until Harry is staring at his lips again. 

“Harry,” Louis murmurs, flicking his eyes down, catching a glimpse of pink, “don’t.”

“Louis,” he whispers, “I know you felt it when we met. I know you felt it in that bar. And I know you feel it now.”

“What?” Louis prods, defiant. 

“This attraction,” the Alpha hisses, clearly fed up with Louis’ refusal to admit his own lust. 

“I don't,” Louis murmurs, helplessly closing a gap between them. “We can’t.”

“Why not?” Harry pleads, confused, hand slowly trailing up Louis’ thigh to grasp his waist. “Who says we can’t?”

“Me,” Louis grinds out, “I’m not–”

“You’re not what, Louis?” Before he can say anything else in response, Harry leans in and interrupts with a kiss that should have happened weeks ago. Months ago. 

Unable and unwilling to fight his instinctual need for Harry, Louis closes his eyes and inhales, opening his mouth to let Harry’s tongue slip inside, exploring and prodding. Taking control. Louis clings to Harry’s suit and climbs on his lap with hands guiding him through the process so his ass lands against the bulge in the Alpha’s pants. They both hiss at the touch. Then, Harry opens his mouth to groan, “You’re leaking, baby.”

Louis is too preoccupied getting his lip bitten and whimpering into his mouth to fully comprehend what he’s said. 

“What?” Louis chokes out.

“You’re wet, baby,” Harry repeats, hands trailing down to his ass, gripping hard and spreading his cheeks apart, pointedly rubbing two fingers over the fabric, directly against his hole. 

“Stop,” Louis pants, heart beating terribly fast against his chest.

Harry immediately stills, bringing in his hands as if he had been burnt. The loss of heat is what Louis misses the most. “Shit, sorry, I got carried away. You just smell so fucking fantastic, like watermelon.”

“Fuck me,” Louis whispers quietly, to himself, realization hitting him hard. “You knew.”

“Knew what?” Harry asks, staring at him, confused.

“That I’m an Omega?” Louis slaps his hands on Harry’s chest.

“Yes,” Harry frowns, dragging the word out. “Of course I did.”

“And I’ve just been pretending this whole time for nothing?” Louis fumes and submits with a whimper when Harry grips the back of his nape, grasping at his hair to expose Louis’ throat, his nose trailing along his scent glands.

“You think I didn't know what you are? Little Omega pretending to be an Alpha. Couldn’t fool me,” Harry murmurs, scraping his teeth against Louis’ neck. 

“Fuck.” Louis grinds his ass down, searching for something. “Fuck. What the fuck?” 

“Baby,” Harry says, truly too sweet for the marks he’s leaving on Louis’ neck. “How wasn’t I supposed to know? You go to the restroom every ten minutes to spray your neck.”

“Thirty,” Louis gasps indignantly, squirming until Harry eases his grip. Louis takes the opportunity to move his hands and place them back on his ass.

“You,” Harry groans, “you are so fucking sweet.”

“Shut up,” Louis whines. “You’re too nice to me.”

“Want me to be mean?” Harry rumbles, pulling Louis’ sweatpants and briefs down in one go, exposing his cock and leaving his ass bare. 

Louis flushes and instinctually covers his cock, but Harry knocks his hand away, gripping it hard just like he imagined only better, because it's real. “Don’t hide, baby.”

The Omega nods and lifts his shirt, watching in a daze as Harry jerks his cock maddeningly slow. Feels the Alpha’s free hand sneak behind, spread his cheeks and tap two fingers over his hole. Louis grabs onto his shoulder to steady himself, moaning quietly as he’s assaulted from both ends of two incredibly sensitive areas.

“Kiss me, baby,” the Alpha says and Louis complies, leaning in and doing his best to kiss him while he’s being pleasured. It’s hard, there’s so much to focus on. 

“Can I,” Louis pants, “can I see, I want to see your cock.”

“Say please,” Harry smirks, the asshole. 

“Please, Alpha, can I see your cock?” Louis pleads desperately, he is not above begging for what he needs.

“Fuck,” Harry swears, removing his hands and unbuttoning his pants to reach for his cock. Louis’ mouth waters at the sight of it. Big and thick, he doesn’t even know if it’ll fit inside of him, but he wants to try.

“Give it a kiss,” he commands. 

Flushing with want, Louis crawls down onto his knees for a better angle and leans in to place a kiss to the tip of his cock, already drooling precome, proof that Louis isn’t solely affected. Harry wants him, too, and bad. 

“Keep your mouth open, I want to play with it,” Harry murmurs. Louis nods and obeys, his own cock dripping with want and profusely leaking slick. He opens his mouth and keeps it open while Harry fucks the tip in and out, slapping it over his tongue and along his lips. “You’re such a good Omega, aren’t you? Don’t close, baby, I'm not done yet.”

He swallows, tasting come at the back of his throat, but keeps still. Harry feeds another inch into his throat and sighs heavily, tenderly caressing Louis’ jaw as he resists the urge to gag. “There you go, baby, you did so well. Come up here.”

Louis sucks on Harry’s cock, tasting him properly and climbs back up, begging, “Please fuck me, Alpha.”

“Bed?” Harry groans, searching for a possible entryway.

“Over here.” Louis takes Harry’s hand and guides him toward his bedroom. They both tumble into bed with Harry settled snugly between Louis’ thighs. “Come on, please.” 

“You’re so impatient,” he sighs, kissing across Louis’ face, over his mouth, down his jawline, over his cheeks.

“At least your fingers,” Louis whines, pulling his knees to his chest to try and lure the Alpha. Harry uses Louis’ position to wrap them around his waist and complies, finally, slipping two fingers into his hole, soft and wet for him. He fucks them deep and hard, punctuating every other thrust with a filthy comment about how wet and easy Louis is for him.

“All you do is talk,” Louis gasps, trying to get a rise out of Harry. 

“All you do is goad,” Harry groans, biting Louis’ lips. He keeps his fingers buried inside of Louis, stilling them, so Louis is forced to grind down awkwardly, trying to get them further inside of him. 

“Let me see,” Harry requests, but Louis doesn’t understand until the Alpha manhandles him onto his belly and spreads his cheeks, pulling at his hole with his thumbs. 

“Oh fuck, fuck.” Louis presents, arching his back and hoping Harry will fuck him like this. 

“Desperate little Omega,” Harry says, leaning down and kissing his hole, “you want it so bad.”

Finally, finally, the Alpha slips his cock in, inch by slow inch, until his hips are flush with Louis’ ass. He slips his arms under Louis’ chest for a good grip and intertwines their hands, pressing kisses to his back while he fucks his hips in a filthy mess of deep and hard. Cock so big it hits Louis’ prostate without trying.

“Alpha,” Louis moans brokenly, coming quietly into the sheets, but Harry keeps going, fucking in and out, using him while Louis gladly takes it.

“Baby,” Harry pants, “you feel so good.”

“Don’t stop,” Louis whines.

Harry continues to fuck him, filling him up, cock spearing into him until his thrusts turn erratic, like he’s going to come. When he does, he doesn’t knot Louis, stopping just before so it inflates against his ass. He groans Louis’ name, deep and resonating throughout his chest. The Alpha keeps going, fucking his come into Louis’ ass until it’s gushing out of him along with his slick.

Louis reaches back and feels around Harry's cock, both of them hissing at the sensitivity. Louis sighs, “Can you stay, please? Inside.” 

“Yes, baby, anything,” Harry whispers, shifting them so they’re lying on their sides, a more comfortable position for both of them.

When Louis wakes up, he’s laying on Harry’s chest, completely dry and feeling thoroughly clean. God, of course, Harry is a thoughtful Alpha. Cares about aftercare. “I can’t believe you knew,” he huffs drowsily. 

“I can’t believe we waited this long to get together because you thought I didn’t,” Harry says, running a gentle hand down his back.

“Together?” Louis asks hesitantly. 

“Only if you want,” Harry rushes to say. “We don’t have to, obviously.”

“No, I want to.” Louis smiles, leaning up to confidently press a kiss to the Alpha’s lips.

“Good,” Harry breathes out, relieved, “when do you want to go out on a date?”

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://lovehl.tumblr.com/), if you want to talk!


End file.
